


Marked in Ink

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tattoos, very cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Tattoos appear when one turns sixteen and meets their soulmate. Now, on Ruby's sixteenth birthday, Kanan is more nervous than ever.





	Marked in Ink

“She still hasn’t gotten it?”

“Nope.”

“So you’re going to be an anxious mess the whole day, hoping something went wrong?”

“Basically.”

Kanan sighed. She wanted to smash her head into the table she was sitting at. Why did she have to have such a stupid crush? If only she didn’t she wouldn’t have such a stressful day. Today was supposed to be fun! Celebrations! Ruby was turning sixteen! Yeah! It _was_ supposed to be fun and yet…

Kanan sighed again, looking up to see Ruby. She was so pretty in that dress. And the way she sometimes glanced at her was so sweet….and then her lips….had they always been so kissable? Kanan felt her cheeks flare up and she quickly shook her head, slapping both of her cheeks hard to stop her thoughts from going downhill even further.

She had to have faith in Ruby and her love for her. Surely it could just be covered by her dress, right? She rolled up the sleeve of her dress shirt to see the cute little pink dolphin tattoo.  She tapped it with her finger a couple of times. Did Ruby really have a matching one in her color? 

Mari simply poked her side with an elbow. Kanan turned her head to look at Mari, her ink clearly visible. After all, her tattoo was just above her chest and Mari /loved/ showing off her cleavage. That dark red sparkle seemed to almost stab her every time. After all, when Kanan turned fifteen she was sure her tattoo would probably match with either Mari or Dia. But when Mari turned sixteen and her ink was scarlet, Kanan just knew in her stomach it wasn’t for her. The purple diamond that appeared on Dia’s calf half a year later was enough evidence.

Kanan quickly realized after that, and many other random dates, that her feelings had always been deeply hidden within, and she had caused Ruby to be hurt by quite badly. There was no reason for Ruby to even have the tattoo now.

After all, Ruby wouldn’t fall for a loser like her.

“If it’s meant to be, she’ll have it. That’s how it worked for me and Dia after all. I mean, you can’t see Dia’s either, right? Not when she’s wearing pants at least~” Mari teased. She gave a few hard pats against Kanan’s back.

“You can sulk here all day, or you can go wish her a happy birthday. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you. Don’t worry too much about it tiger!”

“What kind of nickname is that?”

“Just go!”

With a groan, Kanan got up from her chair. Every step she took after that felt heavier than the last. She knew she had to do this but she _really_ didn’t want to. She had broken Ruby in the past, multiple times and sure they were on good terms now, but that doesn’t mean that Ruby forgot everything that Kanan had done.

One particularly bad thing was still fresh in Kanan’s own mind. When she thought Riko was her soulmate due to the fact that her tattoo was a blue color while she associated herself with pink. Kanan had taken her out on a date and nearly kissed her when Riko told her she didn’t like her at all, and that her love was instead, all for her childhood friend You. Kanan had been devastated and vented to Ruby about the whole incident. About how she just wanted to find who her soulmate was and that the curiosity was killing her.

Had Ruby perhaps felt something for her back then too? Had Ruby known this entire time?

Kanan shook her head hard, slapping both of her cheeks again before approaching Ruby head-on. The party was nearing its end anyway, perhaps she could just drag somewhere where they could talk, just the two of them.

“Ruby!” Shit. That was way too loud! Kanan now had a visible blush on her features and she looked away from Ruby and the people surrounding the pink-haired girl. However, Ruby simply grew a smile on her lips and she made her way through the crowd of people before her.

“Yes, Kanan-chan?” Ruby said, cocking her head to the side.

“….Could we talk, in private?” Ruby’s eyes widened for a second, then her smile spread and she nodded her head quickly.

“Yes. Let’s talk on the balcony.”

Kanan had already turned on her heel to walk towards the balcony when she felt Ruby suddenly take hold of her hand. She looked over her shoulder at her crush and then quickly slipped her fingers between Ruby’s, lacing their hands together. ‘Stay close to me’ Kanan muttered.

Kanan didn’t know what just happened. Her head was spinning and her knees felt weak as she pulled Ruby through the large crowd of people. The Kurosawa family birthdays were always something, with the sixteenth birthday being the one most important of course. Kanan wondered if Ruby’s soulmate, someone other than herself, could be hiding among the people here. It wasn’t rare for people to not have even met their soulmate till sixteen and then suddenly spout ink on a shoulder or hand when they finally come eye-to-eye with the person they are destined to be with.

That thought made her stick to her stomach. She knew she was being selfish after everything she had done, but she really wanted Ruby to be _hers_. After finally realizing what kind of feelings she held for Ruby, she wanted nothing more but to hold her hand and kiss her and tell her that she would do anything to protect her and make her happy, for the rest of her life. Even if she didn’t deserve to be the one to do that for her.

Once they were finally outside, they were greeted by a gentle breeze. Kanan hadn’t realized how warm it had been outside till now. “This is nice,” Ruby said, before letting go of Kanan’s hand and walking towards the edge. She leaned against the railing and stared up at the night sky and the beautiful stars shining down on them.

“Remember when we were little and you took me stargazing all the time?”

“I think you were more fascinated by me than the stars back then.”

“Fair,” Ruby said with a laugh. Kanan joined her at the railing, resting her arms on top of it.

“Remember when you were afraid of going to the haunted house?”

“And when you said you’ll protect me you got more scared than I did?”

“Yeah, exactly.” The both of them couldn’t help but let out a series of giggles after that. And the silence that followed after that was a comforting one. Kanan had even gathered up enough courage to press one of her hands over Ruby’s. It felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time.

“You want to ask about the tattoo, don’t you?” Ruby finally said after a while. Kanan just chuckled, Ruby saw right through her as always.

“Yes, have you seen it? Do you have it?” Ruby chuckled, she placed her other hand on Kanan’s so she was holding it between both of her own hands.

“What about you look for it yourself? It’s not on the front of my body, I’ll give you that much of a hint.” Kanan felt her cheeks redden again. Her body was suddenly feeling just as hot as it was when she was still inside with Mari.

She did it anyway.

She got behind Ruby and while she wouldn’t have minded starting at the bottom by lifting up Ruby’s dress, Kanan thought it was common courtesy to check the skin that wasn’t covered by cloth first. With shaking hands, Kanan moved Ruby’s hair away from her neck.

Kanan didn’t expect to be greeted at all with ink, but it was there anyway. A small little lollipop drawn in a light-green, the color Kanan was so fond of seeing in the sea. A hand moved over the little patch of ink without even thinking about it. This was for her, she was sure of it.

“When did you get this?” Kanan didn’t need to see Ruby’s face to know she probably had a smug grin on her lips.

“When the very first guest arrived I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Then when I asked if Kanan had already arrived, my mom told me I must be an Esper since you just came in. I simply added two and two together after that.” Ruby would feel Kanan tugging at her waist after that and happily turned around.

Kanan’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to her until she could press their foreheads together. She had been so nervous and anxious all day, and it seems like Ruby knew from the very beginning who her tattoo was for. “Did you tell anyone?”

“Mari-chan and Maru-chan. I spoke to them soon after the party started, why? Did Mari-chan tell you? I saw you were talking to her.” Kanan frowned and pouted. That woman played her like a toy as always.

“Let’s just say, Mari was very insistent I’d go talk to you.”

“And you fell for it…? Hmm..?”

“….You know me so well.”

Ruby giggled before wrapping her arms around Kanan’s neck quickly. This felt so right, to both of them. Something about Kanan’s warmth….something about Ruby’s smile…it all felt right, felt like home and neither of them wanted to let go right now.

“Ruby?”

“Yes?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kanan-chan. My soulmate.”

Ruby rubbed their noses together for a few seconds before crooking her head slightly and leaning in to kiss her lips. Kanan did the same, pressing her lips firmly atop of Ruby’s and happily kissing her. Perhaps it wasn’t Kanan’s first kiss, but it was the first one that gave such a spark that made her tremble and her knees weak.

When they parted, Kanan simply leaned in to kiss Ruby, again and again, wanting to kiss Ruby until the night was over and she was sleeping soundly in her arms.

However, Ruby seemed to have other plans. She put a hand on Kanan’s mouth when she leaned in for another kiss. “Hold on, Kanan-chan. My parents are going to get suspicious if I spend all of the party here with you.”

“Isn’t the party almost over anyway?”

“That’s why she’ll notice I’m not there.”

Ruby leaned in slowly, pressing a quick peck to Kanan’s lips. “Just go inside and enjoy yourself till everyone but you and Mari have left, okay?”

“Does that mean I can stay the night?”

“Were you planning not to?”

“….Like I said, you know me so well.”

Ruby let go of Kanan and was about to leave when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned to Kanan and the older girl stepped closer to her. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear with a bright smile on her lips.

“You look beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The two exchanged one final look before Ruby finally pushed back into the building and back to the party which left Kanan and her feelings to herself under the bright stars. Yet, that was okay, she wasn’t anxious anymore. Instead, she was filled with love for Ruby, for her soulmate and she couldn’t be happier.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kanabxanie


End file.
